


Percy Jackson: New Sibling, New Rival, and New Life

by Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: After The Second Giant War, Alternate Universe, Banishment, Betrayal, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, other planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson son of Poseidon got a new sibling and a new rival by the name of Jake a son of Nike. Jake lied his way into the campers and to the King of the Gods. Percy and some of his friends got betrayed and banished. While feeling tired and running from monsters they were saved by Chaos the Creator. What will happen when they have to go to Earth and who will help Percy to love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi, I'm Cathy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story. So be kind.

Cathy’s P.O.V.

I'm a new camper at this place called Camp Half-Blood. I have only been here for a little over two months now. When I first got here. I found out that I've got four older siblings. I've only met one of them. The others are not here all the time. I first met my third oldest sibling. We hit it off really quickly. He’s funny, kind, strong, brave, loyal, and a great listener; most of the time. But he had to go on a secret quest by himself and I'm scared. He’s the best brother ever. Even though we only knew each other for a little while. I hope that he is okay.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. So sorry about that. My name is Cathy Blue. Yes, that is my real last name and I'm the daughter of Poseidon. You know; God of the Sea, earthquakes, storms, and father of horses. That’s him. I have wavy dark brown medium length hair, blue eyes, freckles, slight tan, and I'm 13 years old. My third oldest sibling is my brother Perseus or Percy, what he likes to be called, Jackson and he is 21 years old. My oldest two siblings are twins and their names Vanapire (Van-na-pi-ra) and Richard Stavens (Steve-vons). They are from a different planet than Earth. It’s called New Krypton. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades fell through a portal. It took them to there and the only way they could leave was for them to give their blessing to one Kryptonian. Van was the lucky person. She was only 3 days old, but went they gave her their blessing. They didn't notice that Richard also got their blessing. It's because they are most connected to each other than most twins are. After the blessing their blood changed and they became children of the big three. But they call Poseidon, dad, Hades, uncle, and Zeus, Lord but sometime uncle. So, Vanapire looks a lot like Percy. She has very long curly black hair with blue-green undertone, sea green eyes, sun-kissed tan, a few freckles, and she is 121 years old. I know, like what. But that is because people on her planet grow-up slowly. So even though she looks 17; she’s really in her hundreds. Richard is Van’s younger twin. He looks like Percy’s twin, but Richard looks more limber than him. He has short black hair with spikes on top and like Van, he too, has a blue-green undertone. But you can only see it under the sun or a bright lamp. He to has sea-green eyes, a pretty good tan, and also 121 years old. My fourth older sibling is Tyson. He's not here either, only because he’s down in my father’s realm. But Dad said that they all are coming here to visit and to met me, sometime this month. I can't wait to met them. Percy said that Tyson is a Cyclops, but a friendly one. Not like some of the other ones I hear about in stories or like the ones in the mortal world.

But, speaking of stories. Percy tells the best kind. All about the quest he has been on and about other campers; including some other stories that Van and Rich told him and about his girlfriend Annabeth. I don’t really like her. She is always spitting out things about architecture and other stupid things that I don’t care about. But my mom used to always told me if I didn't have anything nice to say. Then don’t say anything at all. My mom was the best, but she died when a hellhound came to my house. Percy and his mom Sally really helped me a lot. Sally became like a second mother and she even told me I could call her mom if I felt like it. I like that so I did.

Since being at Camp. I only got a few friends. The first one is Blackjack. Percy told him to take care of me while he was gone. My other best friend is my cousin Jane Winslow, daughter of Zeus. She came here a week after I did. We are the same age, but she is a few months older than me. Jane has been in a few monster fights, before she came here. So she has quite a bit of scars. Her hair is long black zigzag like lightning bolts and some of her scars are zigzag too. She is friendly, but her temper is a force to be reckoned with. My other friend is my other cousin Thalia. Who is also a daughter of Zeus. She quit the hunters of Artemis at the end of last month. But she won't tell me why. So I'll wait until she's ready. Thalia welcomed Jane and me with open arms. We are always together with Nico. Percy told me about him, because he comes and goes from camp. He told me to give him a chance to open up. By being a son of Hades; it takes him a little bit longer to warm-up to people. I told him that I will. But still I can’t wait until I meet Jason son of Jupiter, Hazel daughter of Pluto, and of course my brothers Richard and Tyson and my sister Vanapire.

Right now I'm on my way to meet up with my cousins at the old weapons shed. We always meet up behind it. I was barely passing the Arena. When I saw Annabeth and Jake inside there, but it’s only 9:05am. There are no classes in there at this time; it’s too early. The first class in the Arena starts at 10:00am and they don’t preparing for it until 9:30am. So I ask myself ‘Why are they in there now’, so I decided to take a look for myself. I don’t like Jake. He is also a new camper and a son of Nike goddess of Strength, Speed, and Victory. He came here the day after I did. I don’t think he likes Percy too much, because of the way he looks at him all the time. The other reason is; he spends a little too much time with Annabeth. What! Just because she spits out stupid facts that makes my head hurt. She is still my brother’s girlfriend and I think they spend too much time together. Thalia and Nico said that his is dangerous, because he is spreading rumors about Percy and the rest of us. Anyway I was almost inside when I tripped and fell with a ‘oof’. I got up quickly; when…

“What are you doing here?!” Jake yelled.

Jake and Annabeth came around the corner and now they were standing in front of me. Annabeth looked guilty for some reason. Jake just looked annoyed, but angry at the same time.

“I could ask you the same question. The first class doesn’t start until 10:00am and you,” I said looking at Annabeth. “Don’t start setting up until 9:30am. So what are guys doing in the Arena?” I asked them again.

“We decided to set up early this morning,” Jake said quickly.

I decided not to push my luck and said ‘ok’ and left, but I was still suspicious of them. Plus Thalia, Jane, and Nico are waiting for me. So I hurried on my way to the old weapons shed and tell them what I saw.

*Time Skip (a few minutes)*

Thalia, Jane, Nico, and even Blackjack was there. Blackjack saw me first and he galloped up to me saying ‘Yo little boss. What took you so long and do you have any donuts.’

“First, how many times have I told you not to call me little boss,” I said with a pout. “And I don’t have any donuts on me.”

Thalia started laughing and rolling on the ground and clutching her sides. Jane was chuckling with a huge grin plastered on her face and Nico just looked amused. I made a face at them. Now, Thalia was laughing even harder with tears of joy running down her face. Jane was now doubling over and Nico was trying really hard not to laugh. He has a hand over his month. Which also had a big grin on it and his laughs were muffled.

After they controlled and pulled themselves together. We set down and I told them why I was late. When I finished. Thalia was fuming mad and so was Nico. Jane looked very concerned, but upset that maybe Annabeth was cheating on my brother.

“I’m going to find out right now. If that little bi…,” Thalia started, but was cut off by Nico.

“Thalia, language! There are children present.”

“Hey!” Jane and me yelled in unison.

Nico just rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Well. I'm still going to find out if Annabeth is cheating on Percy.”

“No! You'll just get us into more trouble,” Nico said.

Ever since Percy left on his mysterious quest. Jake has been spreading rumors about him; like about the quest he’s on. He thinks Percy just left camp for good or seeing another girl or guy. You see some of the Ares boys spread rumors that my brother is gay and only dates Annabeth to look normal. I talk to Percy about this and he said that he was bisexual. I didn't really knew what that meant. I mean come on; I'm only 13. So he explained that he liked girls and boys, but he loves Annabeth and none of the boys here are his type.

Jake is also getting the camp to turn against Percy and us. We still have a few other campers by are side. Like Will Solace (cause I think he has a thing for Nico), Clarisse (I don’t know why, but grateful that she is), the Stoll brothers, Chris Rodriguez, Leo Valdez, and some of the Roman camper’s that knows Percy, Thalia, and Nico. And of course we have Chiron.

So we just sitting there. Enjoying each others company. Leo, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Conner, and Will joined us a little while later. Cause Jake AND Annabeth was talking crap about us,... again. They got in trouble by Mr. D cause they were trying to defend us, but Mr. D believed Jake and Annabeth over them. We all just sat there talking; mostly about Percy. Only getting up for lunch and dinner. Then after dinner we just went back to are respected cabins and went to bed.


	2. Coming home from a quest, betrayed, fight, and banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. You all better thank me. I've sitting for 10 hours. Enjoy!

Percy’s P.O.V.

I see Thalia’s Pine on top of Half-Blood Hill. While walking up the steep slope. I thought about my quest for Athena to prove myself worthy for her daughter’s hand in marriage. That’s right marriage and all I had to do was get 6 apples from the garden of Hesperides, kill the hundred head Ladon piece of cake (note the sarcasm) and 4 pomegranates from Persephone’s Garden in the Underworld.

(Flashback)  
I decided to go San Francisco (which took 12 days) and tell Mr. Chase about my quest and for his daughter's hand in marriage as well. He said ‘yes’. Then I went to the Underworld (another day and a half) to get the 4 pomegranates. Since I'm Uncle Hades favorite Nephew. I just told him about my quest and he just gave me the pomegranates and wished me good luck. And since I helped him so much (returning his Helm, clearing his name, earning his respect after I beat him and his undead army, before the battle of Manhatten, cabin at camp, and a thrown at Olympus after the Giant War). He flashed me just outside of the gates to the Garden of Hesperides. Then I defeated the Ladon (which took a few hours) and then got the six golden apples. I took a nap under the tree. When I woke up, I yelled for Athena. She flashed in and I gave her the six golden apples and the four pomegranates. Then she said, ‘Very well, Perseus. You have my permission to marry my daughter.’ Athena gave me a purple velvet ring box. Then she flashed out just leaving me there. I faced the sky and yelled ‘Can you at least flash me to Camp.’ Nothing happened; I was thinking about asking my dad or Uncle Hades. I decided to asked my dad instead of Uncle Hades, because I didn't want to keep asking for his help or bother him too much. But before I could telepathically call my dad for help. A cold hand rest on my right shoulder and I screamed a unmanly scream while jumping about a foot in the air. I turned around fast with my sword at the ready and my heart racing and ragged breathes. I looked up and saw my Uncle hades with one of his rare smiles on his face. He’s shoulders were shaking. Then he couldn't hold it in and he started laughing very hard.

After a few minutes he calmed down and learned how to breathe again, but with a smile still in his face and amusement in his eyes. He said, ‘I thought I’ll come and take you back to Camp. I didn't really mean to scare you, but it was amusing hearing you scream like a little girl.' I gave a dark glare. But that really did scared me, because his cold hand feel like Kronus or Tartarus. Which I have experienced both and still have nightmares from it. He looked at me like he was reading my mind. Which he probably can being a god and all. Because his facial expression changed. ‘That wasn't funny Uncle, but thanks for offering to take me to camp. Can we go now?’ He did something that I didn’t expected. He gave me a hug. I mean come on. This is Hades God of the Dead. I know I'm his favorite Nephew, because he told me. But still Lord Hades is giving a fatherly hug to his brother’s son is a bit out in left field, but I returned it nonetheless. After the hug, he apologized again and then shadow traveled us at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. He wished me good luck and left.  
(End of Flashback)

(I thought about stopping here, but I'm feeling generous)

I got to the top of Half-Blood Hill and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of strawberries baking under the hot sun filled my lungs. Looking out at the site of my second home away from home. Then I snapped myself out of my thoughts and decided to look at the ring. When I open it; it looked exactly like the picture I drew and gave to Hephaestus before my quest. It was beautiful. Made with Olympian Silver and Imperial Gold with a big sea-green pearl and engraved Together 4ever. I closed it and put it back into my pocket. Then made my way to the big house to tell Chiron I'm back.

*Time Skip (a few minutes)*

Chiron was in wheelchair form reading a book. Once he saw me he gave me a sad smile. I asked what wrong. He said, ‘Control your temper.’ I gave him a puzzled look. ‘You'll know when. I think Annabeth is at the beach.’ That is all his said. Then went in full centaur form and galloped off in the direction of the Archery Range. As I watched him leave. I couldn't help, but think about what he said ‘control your temper.’ I shook my head and started heading towards the beach to find Annabeth.

As I walked there people were giving me dirty looks or just ignoring me. I saw Katie from the Demeter Cabin. I going to say hi to her, but as soon as she saw me. She gave me a disapproved look and walk away. Then I ran into Malcolm (not literally) along the way. I was about to greet him, but he ran off. Piper (Aphrodite), Butch (Iris), Lou (Hecate), Jake (Hephaestus), Nyssa, Shane, Christopher, Harley (they also Hephaestus. Chapter 6 in Lost Hero), and a lot of other campers gave me mean dirty looks too. I was totally confused. That's when I heard someone yelling my name… it was my sister Cathy.

Vanapire’s P.O.V. (Didn't see that one coming did ya)

Poor Percy. I saw how all campers acted towards him. It was disgraceful. I saw Cathy running to him while I’m sitting on the roof of the big house. How I got up there; well I flew just with wings made out of solid water, but it’s not ice and attach them to my water molecules in my back. Getting back on topic. Chiron and I were the only ones who knew why Percy went on that secret quest. I don’t know what is wrong with Annabeth, but I know she is cheating on my brother with that boy Jake. Cathy and Percy are talking, then I saw Percy run towards the beach while waving to Cathy. I know my brother is going to be really angry. So I went to gather my brothers, sister, cousins, and friends.

Percy’s P.O.V.

After Cathy plowed into me and asking me question after question. I told her that I'll tell her everything later after I talk to Annabeth. She flinched when I said her name, but I thought I was mistaken. After I left and waving goodbye. I made it to the beach of Long Island Sound. While walking to our secret spot. I was thinking about all the good times we had over the years. All the adventures, kisses, laughs, and just being there for each other. Even though I do have a crush on a guy and another girl. The girl, she died a few years ago and the guy, he is a god and he is away out of my league, plus I know he will never like or love me the way I do. They are just crushes, but with Annabeth. It is real love.

At the end of my thoughts, I made it to Annabeth's and I secret place by the beach. I saw two campers there and they were in a full blown makeout session. I'm not kidding. They were kissing like their very lives depended on it. I couldn't really see who it was. Just a dark hair guy with a blonde hair girl. The girl is most likely a Aphrodite girl, but then again. It could be a Apollo or another Athena girl. Right then I heard the boy.

“Why don’t you break up with that so called hero.”

I recognize that voice. It was Jake O'Donnell the second son of Nike and he is trying to get the girl to break up with her boyfriend and she is cheating on someone that she is supposed to love. I feel sorry for her boyfriend or at least that is what I thought before I heard her voice and what she said.

“Oh, I will. Right after he gets back from his stupid quest. You are so much better than him. Plus I was only using him for his fame.”

Then they went back kissing and I was in tears and totally heartbroken. She was using me the whole time. The sea is reacting by my emotions. The waves are getting higher and higher, the sky is getting darker, and the ground is starting to shake. ‘Control your temper’ I hear Chiron’s voice ringing in my head, but I was so to unset. I heard other campers somewhere near by, but I didn't care. The only thing thing that matter was that Annabeth never loved me. The storm was getting worse and now there was lightning and thunder, too. Then I saw Thalia next to me and I felt others too. All I could said was.

“Why, Annabeth? I loved you and you have just used me for fame. Didn’t are relationship mean anything to you?!” I said with my voice getting louder and angrier. “I was going to propose to you.” I showed her the ring, then I put it back into my pocket.

“P-P-Percy, please let m-me e-explain. I-It’s not w-w-what i-it l-looks l-like. Please l-let m-mm...’

She didn't finish her excuse, because Thalia slapped her hard across her face.

“I knew it!” Thalia screamed. “I just knew you were cheating on my cousin with this asshole. I…”

“Hey, who are you calling asshole, bitch?” Jake yelled.

“You and I’m not your bitch. She’s right there,” pointing to Annabeth. While Annabitch looked speechless.

“Hey, don't talk to my girl that way,” Jake said and pushed Thalia to the ground.

“Now you're going to get it!” Thalia yelled.

Us boys (Jason, Nico, Will, Leo, Travis, Conner, Chris, Frank, Richard, Tyson, and me) with Thalia ran to Jake and started beating him up. While the girls (Jane, Cathy, Charisse, Hazel, and Vanapire) started slapping, punching, and pulling Annabeth’s hair.

Poseidon’s P.O.V. (Before the fight and the storm)

Another day listening to the Council of Atlantis. I could feel Percy near the ocean at the camp. A few minutes later I felt Percy upset. I was very worried; I mean Percy been upset before, but nothing like this. He was extremely emotional and the sea was mirroring that. I felt Percy’s emotions creating a huge storm and it was getting worse each second. I was about to go and see what was wrong with my little boy, but one look from Amphitrite. I know she will not let me go or interrupt the meeting. I will have to wait until after. I just hope Percy will be okay until than. Hopefully this meeting won't last too much longer.

Thalia’s P.O.V.

I can’t believe that jackass Jake pushed me. The boys and I started beating the sh!t or maybe the stupid out of him. Some son of Nike he turn out to be. He already has a black eye and a few broken ribs. Then Chiron and the other campers finally showed up. I could the Ares cabin cheering us on and some of the other campers, too. But I hear Chiron telling us to break it up. With all this commotion; I’m pretty sure all the gods at Olympus could hear us. As soon as I thought that. A big golden flash of lightning with thunder in the background, told me a god just showed up and with no doubt in my mind. I knew it was Zeus. I don’t call him father very often, because he never acted like a father to me.

“What in the name of my eldest brother is going on here,” Zeus thunder. Literally with thunder echoing in the sky. I just rolled my eyes at it.

“I don't know the whole story, my Lord, but we heard the storm and saw the waves rising and then saw them fighting,” said Chiron.

“I saw the fight from Olympus. Now will the following people step forward. Thalia Grace,...

“Thalia, just Thalia.” I interrupt him.

“BE QUIET!” my father Zeus yelled.

“Jason Grace, Jane Winslow,...”

Of course he would say he kids names first. I thought.

“...Vanapire Stavens, Richard Stavens, Perseus Jackson, Tyson, Cathy umm…”

“Blue.”

“What?” I muffed a laugh at seeing the almighty King of the Gods baffled.

“My last name is Blue, Lord Zeus,” Cathy said sweetly.

“Right. Cathy Blue, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque,...”

Again of course he would say the names of the children of the big three. I thought.

“...Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Chris Rodriguez.

I can't believe this. He said our names but not Annabeth’s or Jake’s. This is totally unfair. It was their fault.

“Annabeth Chase and Jake O'Donnell stand right here,” Zeus said pointing on his right-hand side. “I want to know what the fight was about. Jake.”

Jake lied about the whole thing and blaming it all on us. Zeus who is supposed be my father. Is making a fuss to see if Annabeth and Jake were okay.

“You guys,” he said pointing to us. “apologize or you'll get severely punished.” Zeus demand.

I was shocked beyond belief. He wanted us to apologize to them and he didn't even have the common courtesy to ask for our side of the story. I rather clean the stables for a month than apologize to those assholes.

“What?!” we all screamed.

“You heard me!”

We all stayed quiet, but not because Zeus yelled at us. But because we would not apologize to them for something that they did and lied about it. So we kept our mouths shut.

“Well,” Zeus said looking a bit irritated.

“...”

“Fine. You all are getting punished,” he looked very pissed off.

He’s most likely going to give all of us extra chores and take away are dessert for a month or two.

“You are all hereby banished from the camps and Olympus. Until I say you can came back,” he declared.

“WHAT!” screamed us, some of the campers (Apollo and Hermes cabins), and Chiron.

“I MADE MY DECISION!” Zeus yelled with lightning flashing and thunder booming in the sky.

Everybody was instantly quiet. Mostly from fear of the Sky God’s wrath. Others just listening to orders (Romans). But whatever. I can't believe Zeus would banish demigods; powerful demigods from both camps. The only safe place for us. Even Annabeth look shock. Jake looked thrilled that the King of the Gods not only believed him, but also getting rid of us. I going to kill him the first chance I get.

“You have 20 minutes to gather you belongs and get off of camp grounds. I'll be watching. Those who are not off camp ground in the allotted time. I'll smite you with my Master Bolt.”

Then he left in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. He is such a drama queen. But anyways we just left without saying a word to the others. I went back to Cabin 1 with Jason and Jane to pack your stuff.

Percy’s P.O.V.

I was packing my things in my duffle bag. Extra clothes, ambrosia, nectar, mortal money, my minotaur horn, and pictures. Any pictures of Annabeth or any other friend that didn't back us up. I ripped without a second thought. Oh, I almost forgot my toiletries and to make sure I have my weapons.

“Where are we going to go?” asked Cathy. “I mean we can't just stay in the woods or travel around in the mortal world. Not with all the monsters out there.”

"Your right Cathy. Especially with all the children of the big three. We are going to be hounded by monsters,” I said. “Do you have any ideas, Van?” I asked

“Lord Zeus said we are banished from the camps and Olympus. We can’t go to Atlantis, because of dad’s wife and immortal son. I don’t think Uncle Hades would want all of us kids in his palace. So we would have to go to the camp on New Krypton. I know for sure the Kryptonian Gods won’t mind, but some of the campers might. Well mostly only Lord Vac’s kids will. But Ca…,” Vanapire said before she got interrupted by Cathy.

“Who is Lord Vac, sister?”

“Lord Vac is the Kryptonian God of Wars and Battles. But his is nice... sometimes. But as I was saying. Camp Krypthdish (Cryp-th-dish) is the only safe place to go. But there are too many of us to vapor travel to the closes portal. By foot it will take about a few days to a week to get there. So we better get going. I just have to call for Silver-J (a thunder horse from New Krypton. He has silvery blue coat, white mane and tail, and in his mane he has sea-green feathers.) (Like what girls put in their hair. I did this to my real horse :) and if you want to draw a picture of it. Send me the link.).”

“Oh yeah, I need to get Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary, too.”

“I'm done packing. I'll go get them real fast.” said Rich and vapor traveled away.

*Time Skip*

Still Percy’s P.O.V.

We all met at the top of the hill with are duffle bags, Blackjack, Mrs. O’Leary, Silver-J, and Arion. Chiron was with us, too.

“Don't worry children I'll talk to Lord Zeus to get everything straightened out and to let you guys back into camp. Just be careful out there and stay together and work like a team. Okay.”

“Okay, Chiron,” we said in unison.

We all said our goodbyes to Chiron and promising to lookout of each other. Then taking one last look at the place we once called home. We all know that we don't ever want to come back here ever again. Not like the way they treated us over the last few months. We started walking down Half-Blood Hill to start a new life at Camp Krypthdish.


	3. Battle of Life or Death; then Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait. I had the flu, but I hope this will make it up to you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, just the plot and my own other characters.

Third Person P.O.V.

They only left camp 15 minutes ago and they are already fighting monsters. Blackjack, Arion, and Silver-J our protecting Cathy and Jane. Since they don’t have much experience in monster battles. Mrs. O'Leary is killing other hellhounds with Thalia and Hazel’s help. While Jason is killing them as he flies over. Percy and Nico our fighting two empousai. Will is up a tree killing any monster that gets too close to anybody. Tyson, Clarisse, and Frank our fighting four Laistrygonian Giants. Vanapire is tearing two Colchis Bulls a part. Richard is fighting the Manticore. Leo, Travis, Conner, and Chris our fighting about 20 to 30 telekhines. Leo’s smashing them with his hammer, but soon they’re get overwhelmed.

All the Laistrygonian Giants are dust. Tyson helps Leo and the Hermes’ boys. He starts ripping them limb from limb. The other boys are a little wary of him, but snaps out of it by Clarisse yelling at them. They hear a growl coming from behind them. When they turned. They see about 10 hellhounds. While they fight them. Will is helping Cathy and Jane with some harpies. Jason is fighting some Ventus **(storm spirits)**. Vanapire and Clarisse are fighting fourteen Cyclops. Percy just defeated the Minotaur, again, and he grabbed Leo before he comes a appetizer to a hellhound. Hazel kills the hellhound and goes help the Hermes’ boys. While Percy and Leo runs towards the Hydra. Rich finished off the three Gorgons and goes to help Jane and Cathy. Thalia and Will our trying to fend off the Nemean Lion with Mrs. O’Leary.

They been fighting for over an hour and they all got some cuts and bruises, but mostly they were all very tired. Mrs. O’Leary got bit on the neck by another hellhound, but lucky her collar saved her. But she still was in pain, while her collar laid on the ground. Blackjack has a claw mark from a empousa trying to protect Cathy from it. When Cathy saw that Blackjack got hurt. She went after it with angry flowing through her veins and she killed her first monster by herself. Cathy was so happy, but then she turned serious and protect Blackjack from any harm. While he laid on the ground by a tree next to Mrs. O’Leary to rest.

Chaos’ P.O.V. ( **Didn't see that one coming did ya)**

Some gut feeling told me to watch over Earth. So that’s what I have been doing and what I saw made me furious. I saw everything from Percy and Annabeth fighting some hellhounds to save Cathy when she first came to camp. All the way to Zeus banishing 17 campers from both camps and ten (well eleven, but Tyson is not a demigod) of them our children of the Big Three. Now they have been fighting for almost two hours and already killed well over four hundred monsters. To say I was impressed is a understatement. I have seen better in my army, but there are only seventeen of them and they are not immortal like my army is. But fighting six hundred monsters and most are already dust. Those demigods and their pets or friends; whatever they call them. They all have very good potential and I was thinking with a little more help. They will go far. Then it hit me (not literally). I'll let them join me. I looked back at the screen and saw a hundred or so monsters ganged up on them. Cathy, Jane, Hazel, Chris, and Leo our badly hurt and so are there pets. But the sixteen demigods, three horses (I didn't want to write all their names or breed), one cyclops, and one hellhound all stand together. Even though some are very wounded and all very tired. They're standing together and they charged into battle. I know I had to intervene or they all are going to die.

Annabeth’s P.O.V. **(You definitely did not see that one coming)**

I'm at Zeus’ Fist thinking about what happened. I still can't believe that Lord Zeus banished them. I didn't think spending some time with Jake would hurt anyone. It’s just that he understand me and he loved architecture as much as I did. We talked about things I have design on Olympus and things I like to design someday. We just understand each other. He did flirt at the beginning. Then all the talk about Percy being gay. Which I would not mind if not for the fact that he’s my boy… well was my boyfriend. Then he went on that quest and didn't let me come along. I then spend more time with Jake and I don’t know what happened. Just one thing led into another and another. Until he kissed me in the Arena. It only lasted for a few seconds and then we heard a noise around the corner and then we saw Percy’s little sister Cathy. I was pretty sure I looked guilty, because I was. Jake just gave her a quick excuse then she left. We went back inside and he kissed me again. This time I tried to push him off, but he did kiss better than Percy and I just melt into it.

That kept up. He would kiss me and I try to push him off then I melt. I admit that we did talk crap about Percy and the others, but only because I was mad at him for leaving on that quest that he did not even consult the Oracle(Rachael). Then soon I just started to fall in love with him. I feel so bad and I know I should tell Chiron or Lord Zeus what really happen, but my fatal flaw stand in my way. I didn't want to look stupid in front of the gods. I just started walking. I didn't know where I was going. I just thought about Percy’s face when he saw me with Jake at the beach with that heartbroken look on his face and then said that he was going to propose. I couldn't believe that I have been so stupid to believe Jake.

I soon found myself walking out of camp. Then into the woods. I heard a battle going on, but before I could get to it. I saw Chiron. He looked over his shoulder at me. I walked up to him and look at the battle. Chiron gently put his hand over my mouth before I could gasp. They are fighting about a 100 monsters, but from the dust that is already on the ground. It looked like they killed several hundred of them. A few of them could barely stand, but they were still fighting. I couldn't believe they are still fighting their hardest. I was about to go help, but then I remember that they mostly likely don’t want my help. Chiron tried to pull me back to Camp, but I stand firm. He then lifted me up and the next second we were at camp. Once we were inside the Big House.

“My dear, we have to go to Olympus and tell the gods what really happen,” he said in a soft voice.

The tips of my shoes were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world next to architecture.

“Annabeth, we both know that you still care about them. They are in danger outside of camp. You can save them by telling the gods the truth,” he said seriously.

I was about to let my pride do the talking, but I looked up into his eyes and knew he was right. Then I took a deep breath and nodded.

Jane’s P.O.V.

We our all weak from claw marks and bruises. It all seems like a lost cause, but we stand our ground and fought. It made me wonder if this was a bit like the war with Gaea. I shook my head to stop my ADHD mind from wandering and focus it on the fight. I kept slashing at the evil hellhounds with Will and Mrs. O’Leary. A couple minutes later a light so bright I had to cover my eyes. When I look up; all the monsters were gone.

“Van, did you do this?” I heard Percy asked.

“No. I don’t have the energy to do that. Ever since Lord Zeus banished us. My powers have been weakened.”

“Mine too,” said Richard.

“I can explain that,” said a strong, deep, powerful, but ancient voice.

I turned around like the others and saw a man over 7ft tall and black and no I'm not being racist. I mean his skin is pitch black with little white dots, Either I'm crazy or those dots were moving around. His has black hair and his eyes looked like galaxies and he wore a navy blue suit which stand out more because of his skin. And if that didn't scare me enough. It was the aura around him that did it. It made the big three look like a speck of dust and I felt smaller than a atom.

Then Mrs. O’Leary most likely thought we were in danger. Cause she try to attack him, but he waved his hand and she went down. We yelled her name.

“Relax. She is just asleep,” said the man.

“Who ar…,” said Will.

“Where are my manners?” he started, but got interrupted by Van.

“Maybe you should look in the last place you had them or just call for them. Here man-man-manners. Here man-man-manners. Here boy. Where our you manners?” she said laughing at the end with Percy, Cathy, and Richard.

Travis, Conner, Chris, and Leo fall to the forest floor with tears of joy. The rest of us except for Clarisse and Thalia were chuckling or with a smile on our face. They just rolled their eyes. I looked to the man. Who I forgot was there. He too had a smile on his face. He look over his shoulder. I followed his line of sight and saw the whole Apollo Cabin. The only whole cabin that believed us. Cabin 11, only a few believed our group.

“Hey guys, look. It’s the Apollo Cabin,” I told the rest.

Will ran up to his brothers and sisters. While Travis, Conner, Chris, and Leo gets off the ground and brush off the pine needles off their clothes and hair. And the others calm down.

Austin’s P.O.V. **(for those who doesn’t know. He’s an Apollo camper)**

Jake told Lord Zeus what happened. I immediately knew he was lying. Being a son of Apollo, who is also the god of truth. I just knew that little weasel lied about the whole thing. Then the King of the gods banished my brother and his friends. To say I was shock is the biggest understatement of the entire millennium. They left to pack their belongings. While I went to gather all my brothers and sisters.

After I went to the Archery Range and Arts & Crafts. We went back to Cabin 7. Only to find that Will already left. I told the rest of my siblings what happened at the beach earlier and told them that Jake lied to Zeus. We decided that we will go with them. I told them to pack quickly. Then I sent two of my fastest brothers to get some extra bow’s and arrows and told the others to pack all the nectar, ambrosia, drachmas, mortal money, and medical supplies they could carry.

When I was done packing. I wrote a letter to my father and sent it to him thanks to Hermes.. Then I wrote a note for Chiron and the camp explaining what happened. My brothers came back with the bow’s and arrows, plus some swords, daggers, spears, and throwing knives. They said nobody saw them. I still couldn't believe noone saw them carry a lot of weapons, but I know they were telling the truth. So we hurryed and grab them.

We had to take the long way through the woods to get to Half-Blood Hill. At the top we saw a few kids from the Hermes Cabin and Pollux from the Dionysus Cabin. At first I thought they were keeping guard, but I saw border patrol on the other side of some trees. When they left a Hermes boy waved us over. Kayla told us that she sees their bags. So we went over to them. They said that they thought we would go after them and they want to come along. So six more demigods our doing after them.

Steven our best tracker and me lead the way to the others. I knew by the tracks they were running or jogging and we are about 2 hours behind them. If they didn't stop to rest or by monsters. All of us ran as fast as we could, but with younger ones starting at the age of six. It’s not very fast. So I gave my youngest sister a piggyback ride While she looked around to find any monsters that might sneak up on us. My older brothers and sisters grabbed the hands of the youngers ones. To get them over the logs and rocks.

About 10 minutes of running for dear life trying to catch up to them. We saw them and they were with a weird looking guy **(I don’t feel like write what he looks like again)** , but he has an aura that’s more powerful than Gaea. I saw him look over his shoulder and Jane said something. Our brother Will stop laughing and looked in our direction and ran to us.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked while we were walking to the others that were unfairly banished.

“We're coming with you,” Will was about to interrupt, “and nothing you’re going to say is going to change our minds,” I said standing by the others.

“No, Austin. You guys sured go back to camp where it’s safe. We wi…,” Vanapire started, but I stopped her.

“No, Van. One of my Father’s domain is the God of Truth. I know Jake was lying. I can't just do nothing while you guys get banish and have to fight for your lives. No! We were together through the second Titan War and all its battles and we defeated the Giants and Gaea. Many demigods died and we know that you guys don’t deserve this. You helped the gods so much,” I said looking at Percy. “You gave up immortality twice for the benefit of all demigods and the gods.” I said taking a deep breath after I finished my rant.

“So we from the Apollo cabin, five Hermes boys…,” said my 14 year old sister Kylie before she got interrupted.

“I’m Undetermined.”

“So am I,” said two boys in the Hermes cabin.

“Right. Sorry, I didn’t know. Three Hermes boys, two undetermined, and Pollux.” Kylie corrected herself.

“Ok, everybody. We really need to hurry,” said the really tall man raising his hand. “No interruptions. My name is Chaos.”

Van, Rich, and Perce gasped. Then got down and kneeled really fast. The rest of us started to kneel not really knowing why, but trusting them.

“Please don’t bow. We don’t have a lot of time. As I said ‘My name is Chaos.’ I'm the Creator of the Universe, Father of the Primordials, and Ruler of the Void. And I'm here to make you a offer to join my army.” He raised his hand to stop somebody from speaking up. “My army helps protect the innocent, vanquish evil, enforce the Laws of Chaos, and more. I will let all of you join my army and be apart of my family, but you have to take an oath.

Vanapire raised her hand like what we used to do in school.

“Yes, child,” Chaos pointed to her.

“First, it’s an incredible honor to meet you, Lord Chaos.” He smiled to her. “Second, I have heard only bits and pieces about your army. So my question is. What are some of the benefits of joining you, my Lord.”

“First, please don’t call me, my Lord or Lord, just Chaos and thank-you. It’s a honor to meet all of you, but later even if you don’t join. I would like to know a bit more about you two.” He said pointing to Vanapire and her twin brother Richard.

“I think I know whatcha mean,” Van said then nodded.

 “Ok. Now the answer to your question. All members of my army gets full immortality, but be warned that there are things out there in the universe that can kill someone that is fully immortal. Another thing is that I will heighten your senses and more. So what is your decision.”

We all decided to take up his offer and than we had to take a pledge.

“I, (their name) swear on Chaos’ name to be forever loyal to him and use my power to protect the innocent, vanquish evil, and enforce the Laws of Chaos for all eternity. This is our bond,” we said in unison.

“Ok, now lets go,” Chaos said.

**  
**He opened a vortex and told us to step inside. When we got through the other side. My jaw dropped. Let me just said ‘wow’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please expect long update cause I've got my own life and I also read other fanfictions. :)
> 
> Don't forgot to comment and leave your Kudos.


	4. Poseidon's fury

**Poseidon’s P.O.V.**

 

‘2 Hours’ Poseidon thought ‘2 Hours after Percy’s emotions went wild, but finally the meeting here in Atlantis is over.’ I was just about to go to Camp Half-Blood, but I heard thunder above me. Signaling there’s a meeting at Olympus. At this point I will never see Percy. ‘Zeus better have a very good reason calling an emergency meeting now,’ I thought. I could feel the seas responding to my different emotions. Anger and frustration at Zeus. Anger at Amphitrite for not letting me go to my son and extremely worried about Percy. Then I had a bad feeling that something was wrong. I don’t feel Percy or my other four children at Camp anymore. So maybe that’s why my baby brother called for an emergency meeting. I hurried and vapor travel into the throne room.

 

**_In the Throne Room_ **

 

_Still Poseidon’s P.O.V._

 

I arrived in the throne room on my throne with my trident in my hand.

 

“This better be important Zeus. I have other things to do.”

 

“Like what, barnacle beard? Count to see what your I.Q. # is. Even though there is no number lower than zero,” Athena sneered.

 

I am use to the insults from her, but this tops it. She never said anything that mean before.

 

“Don’t mind her, Uncle. She pissed off Hecate a few minutes ago and Hecate cast a mood swing spell on her **(I got it from the Winx Club)** ,” Artemis explained.

 

“Thanks for clearing that up.” But I was quite distracted and worried.

 

“Are you, okay, Uncle P? You seem worried about something,” Apollo asked, but before I could answer.

 

“SILENCE!” Zeus thunder. I rolled my eyes at my brother’s dramatics. Then…

 

“Why do you three look so worried?” Apollo blurted out.

 

Then I small flash caught my eyes. Hermes walked in with Chiron and Annabeth. I thought to myself that maybe she will know what happen with why Percy was so angry about. My thought were interrupted by Artemis.

 

“What are you talking about, Apollo?”

 

“Uncle Poseidon, Uncle Hades, and Aunt Hestia seem worried about something,” he said to his sister.

 

“I felt Percy’s emotions at the beach at Camp…”

 

“What does that have anything to do with...” a sneering Ares started, but I doused him with water and one angry glare from me; he shutted up.

 

“I’ll tell you and everybody else what happened,” said drama queen Zeus. “Jake, son of Nike told me everything…” he started, but got interrupted by Athena's daughter.

 

“Wait, Lord Zeus. He l…” she started.

 

“Don’t interrupt me, child…”

 

“Let the girl speak/talk,” said Artemis and me at the same time.

 

Zeus looked ready to explode. Annabeth spoke before anybody could say anything else.

 

“Jake lied about everything!”

 

My little brother’s face turned bright red. He looked like a big fat tomato. He’s lucky were not in Italy. He’ll be canned.

 

“He what,” he said dangerously calm.

 

“He lied, my Lord.”

 

“She’s telling the truth, father,” Apollo said seriously; for once.

 

“What did this Jake tell you, brother?” I asked.

 

Zeus told us that my kids and other children would not let him and Annabeth to be friends and then when they said they are going to be friends if they like it or not. Then my children and other demigods attack them for no reason. I knew that Jake was lying even when I wasn’t even there. I know my kids would not harm somebody else unless somebody pushed them too far and I know they would not mind if Annabeth had other friends. They would encouraged it. Especially if he liked architecture as much as she does.

 

Zeus then told us that his three kids, my five children, my brother Hades’ two kids, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Chris Rodriguez are banished from the camps and Olympus until further notice.

 

Hades, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hephaestus, Hermes, and me glared at Zeus. All of us had our weapons out, except for Hestia.

 

**Third Person’s P.O.V.**

 

The gods and goddesses were mad, but not as much as Poseidon. He gave Zeus the worst death glare that not even Hades could muster. His eyes held pure fury in them and the point of his trident in the King of the Gods chest. Earthquakes shook the throne room violently; fountains on Olympus started acting up and mirroring the Sea God’s rage. While down below scientists were baffled. Earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, threaten the whole world. The seas were angry, rain fell in sheets causing floods everywhere, and many other disasters.

 

Everybody knew that Poseidon was the most overly protective god when it came to his children’s safety.

 

“Poseidon cal…” was the only thing Zeus could get out before he fell off his throne by a 9.5 magnitude earthquake that shook the very foundation of Olympus. Screams could be heard from outside and down below. Zeus looked scared st!tless, then scrambled to get up and started running away from his furious brother. While the Sea God chased after him firing godly energy out of his symbol of power.

 

Minor gods and goddesses and nymphs were picking themselves off the ground. Only to see the King of the heavens running for his live. They were confused until they looked back towards the throne room to see a very scary Poseidon. Then they got out of his way so they were not caught in the middle of the Sea God’s wrath.

 

The other 12 major gods and goddesses (Hades and Hestia got their throne back) help some of the lower beings out various things they fallen, because of the earthquake. While Hestia went after her brothers.

 

***Time Skip - a few minutes***

 

**Hestia’s P.O.V.**

 

I followed the sounds of Poseidon’s trident and Zeus’ master bolt being fired. Most likely at each other. I found them in the arena we have here on Olympus. I was standing there watching them fighting like children. My brother Poseidon has every reason to be mad at Zeus. I shook my head in disappointment at how Zeus banished those demigods from both camps. Then I remember what Zeus said, _‘Banished from both camps and Olympus until further notice.’_

 

“Brothers, stop fighting,” I said in a soft, but firm voice.

 

“No, sister. He banished _my babies_.” Poseidon said in a hurt voice.

 

“Please, Poseidon. Listen to me… _Please_ ,” I pleaded with him.

 

He nodded and said, “Okay, Hestia. I’ll listen.”

 

“Zeus said that the demigods were banished until further notice. Now that Zeus knows the truth.” I turned to look at my youngest brother and said in a firm voice. “And I’m positive _he’ll_ lift the banishment and we can bring them back to camp.”

 

“Yes,” Zeus nodded quickly to me. “I can see that they are not guilty. So I hereby lift the banishment on the accused demigods and Jake O’Donnell will be brought to Olympus to face punish with Annabeth Chase.”

  
I nodded and told Poseidon come with me so we can both go get the banished demigods. While Zeus contacted Hermes from him to deliver the recent developments.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think of it. Please no flames. And don't forget Kudos. :)


End file.
